Fly Free
by FicheCeist
Summary: She is the greatest power the world has ever seen- but she can't use her magic. She is cursed, with wings. But she can't fly- they aren't strong enough to lift her. But will a boy with troubles of his own be able to help her fly, and to lift the curse- to


hello, all. hope you enjoy it!

Fly Free- Chapter 1

Minerva Mcgonagall sank into a chair with a sigh. Ever since the headmaster had started her on this quest', more and more gray hairs had sprung up. She glared at the mirror, despairing for both her hair color and her rapidly vanishing youth.

Ah, well. Might as well go tell Albus what she had found.

She walked the empty corridors of the school with a kind of trepidation. The ghosts of students were swirling around her, laughter and shouts of years long gone by echoing eternally through the immortal walls.

But it was no use dwelling on nostalgia- she said the password, chocolate lollipop, and walked slowly up the spiral staircase, groaning silently for her aching joints. She was getting too old for this.

+

Sitting across from him, she sighed once more, slapping a thick packet of papers on his desk.

Well, Albus, it took me three weeks and sufficiently more energy than needed, but I found her. Everything is in the packet.Good, good! He beamed, shuffling through the papers.

Er... If I may, Albus...? She said hesitantly.

Hnm? Yes, yes, go ahead... He replied, absentmindedly, still rifling through.

Why is she so important, this girl I found? She blurted out.

He stopped, momentarily. The clocks ticking were the only sound in the room, until he sighed. Turning a grave face to her, the twinkle in his aincient eyes was gone. Steepling his fingers, he took a breath a composed his thoughts.

This girl, Minerva, has powers beyond our comprehension. She is greater, perhaps, than even myself. But she cannot use these powers, because they are trapped deep within herself. That is why I didn't have her come to school at the regular age- I was willing to wait a year or two, to see if she could free herself of the curse, to come into her own.But Albus, she's fifteen now! That's more than a year of two!

He sighed.

Yes. When she was twelve, we sent her an owl. But by that time, she was gone. The owl retuned, still burdened with the letter. We haven't been able to find her since. It is a great accomplishment that you were able to. He winked at her, his eyes twinkling again.

If you don't mind my asking, what kind of curse is it?_Geminus animus_, He replied, his voice somber once again.

Flipping through the papers again, he smilied.

Well, Minerva, looks like we're off to the circus!

+

The brightly colored tent was filled with chatter and laughter, but the center ring was empty, and the light was dim. Sudenly, with a great, crashing drum roll, the ringmaster strode into the middle, cracking his whip with a booming laugh.

Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the greatest show on earth! He thundered, flinging his arm out to encompass the entire tent.

The lights went black, with a single spotlight on him.

And now, defying gravity, Yuki, on the high-wire! 

The feats that the show included were nothing short of amazing, but Albus Dumbledore leaned forward, his breath catching in his throat as they announced the last act.

And now, Peregrin- the amazing bird girl!

The tent went pitch black. There were a few muffled screams, silenced when a spotlight burst out.

It shone on a simple stool, rotating slowly around. But the attraction was berched on it, her head cocked to the side- like a bird's.

She stiffened suddenly, rustling agitatedly and suffling around, just like bird.

Just when a few bored whispers broke out in the crowd, she let out a peircing scream, the high-pitched, feral cry of a hawk.

And then she gripped the edge of the stool with claw-like fingers, preparng for her last part.

She unfurled her wings.

They were huge, with at least a 14-foot wingspan, pitch black feathers fading to a soft grey, and then to white.

She flapped them hard, an the dust of the ring swirling around her as she stood, screaming her hawk's cry.

But she couldn't fly. 

Ever.

+

Well, review!


End file.
